


Behind a Smiling Face

by minimoonp



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Trolls?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe 10 kids played a game called Sburb. These kids lost and had to flee to the veil. After spending so much time there someone snaps and a friend is found dead. Everyone is seperated though and they decide to come together to watch eachothers backs, but if they don't watch their own they might get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind a Smiling Face

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I usually dont have any luck with these Homestuck stories but I hope this one interest you!  
> Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and not me, sadly. (I'd be rich if I did 8D)

**shyCelibate opened up the memo Cosmic Crisis [7:59P]**

shyCelibate responded:   
  
SC: I told you guys to stay together! And now what?  
SC: We are all split up in some abandoned building!  
SC: And Im all alone too! Im freaking out!  
SC: I heard a scream and I dont even know where it came from!

beastXrapper responded:  
  
BX: I think I may have found the source of your scream...  
  
SC: W-what?

kawaiiKitty responded:  
  
KK: I heard a scream too  
KK: What was it?  
  
BX: I found...  
BX: um...

fateWasp responded:  
  
FW: SPIT IT OUT!  
  
BX: datsRayne is here on the floor of the room with the glass jars, dead.  
  
SC: WHAT?!  
SC: HOW?  
  
BX: I dont know..  
BX: there's alot of blood  
BX: Im afraid to touch her...  
  
KK: ohmygosh... =(  
  
FW: Wow...that's horrible.

reptileRancher responded:  
  
RR: you cant be serious...  
  
BX: wish I wasn't...

SC: Are you.. going to be ok?

BX: Im fine, I think. just a bit stunned at the moment.

SC: Who could have done it?

RR: It wasn't me!

KK: Or me either!

FW: Nor me.

SC: And it definately wasn't me because as I said  
SC: Im still in the lab  
SC: Where I told everyone to stay!  
SC: What if there's something in here?

FW: Like what? Nothing could have come in from the outside.  
FW: We would have known. We've been here for a while.

RR: Are you saying that one of us must have done it?

FW: Im not saying one of us didn't do it.

SC: Ok, I know everyone must be looking at this.  
SC: A few timelines down more of you respond to my memos.  
SC: What I want everyone to do is to meet together in the center  
of the building. You understand?

Past furryFrenzy responded:  
  
PFF: uh... if we all meet what if the killer attacks when were all together?

SC: Dude there would be like- wait how are you in this memo?  
SC: You.. I mean... T_T

Past furryFrenzy has been banned from Cosmic Crisis memo

SC: *deep breath*  
SC: Ok!  
SC: We started off with ten. We lost one before we came in. Lost one in the boss fight. And now one is laying dead in the middle of the huge building in the   
middle of the Veil.  
SC: That makes 7 left. When we get together and the killer decides he or she wants to strike it will be 6 against 1. If it is an outside person then it will be 7 against 1.

RR: I know you're trying to say our chances are better then but...

KK: I kinda agree This is still pretty scary

FW: Oh quit being wimps. I know I've said it many times before that SC can never be a good leader. But so far all this time we've been here she's shown nothing but great leadership and we've all ignored her. Maybe if we had listened to her in the first place no one would be lost. And even if that was unavoidable at least we would all be together and not hiding in our own little corners cowering from some nutjob killer.

RR: You're...right.  
RR: Im so sorry...

SC: T^T OMG fate, thank you so much...

FW: ;D

SC: But so please, lets all try to meet up ok?  
SC: I know it's dangerous but its more dangerous if  
we're alone right?  
SC: Watch your backs and arm yourselves! 


End file.
